


I've Got You

by Val_Creative



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Bittersweet Ending, Body Worship, Casual Sex, Comfort Sex, Crying, F/F, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Love Bites, Natasha Romanov Feels, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Protective Natasha Romanov, Romantic Angst, Semi-Public Sex, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:12:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26470177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Natasha survives the trip to Vormir instead of Clint Barton. She has to tell Laura.
Relationships: Laura Barton/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 14
Kudos: 31
Collections: Marvel Femslash Drabble Exchange 2020





	I've Got You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GlassesOfJustice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/gifts).



*

_"Auntie Natasha!"_

Clint's kids race off the porch, grinning and latching themselves onto her. Natasha smoothly slips into a pleasant expression. They've returned from the Snap without any issues. She has to keep it together all for them. She has to.

Laura walks into the grass, wiping her hands off with a dishrag. The sunrise glows yellow in her dark hair. 

She hesitates, gazing into Natasha's pleasant-smooth eyes and immediately picking up the lack of Clint. "Lila, get Cooper and Nathaniel washed up for dinner," Laura murmurs, thumbing over her daughter's chin. Her voice quivers slightly. "Okay, baby?"

Clint's kids holler, stomping inside and missing as Laura's eyes fill with hot, glistening tears. 

Laura presses the dishrag to her face.

"I've got you," Natasha monotones, grasping Laura's hand and bringing her in.

*

A soul for a soul.

Natasha blinks and she's there in the winds of Vormir. Standing alone. Everything hued in blues. Purples and pinks. She's there even when her lips kiss slickly open-mouthed over Laura's nipple, Natasha's palm grinding on her clitoris. 

Laura jams a fist to her mouth, riding on top of Natasha's lap in the darkness and crying hard. She's trying to keep quiet.

Nathaniel and Cooper race each other in the hallway outside. Their voices muffled as Laura's orgasm hits her, drenching Natasha's hand in warm fluid, and Natasha can't tell her if this is right or wrong. To seek comfort like this.

_To fuck away death._

*

The breakfast coffee tastes mild. Watery.

Natasha sips from an owl-shaped mug, wearing Laura's red-and-rust flannel. "When are you gonna tell them…?" she breathes, and Laura only flips the pancake on the skillet. Her jeans hang low on her hips, Natasha's bitemark half-exposed.

"We'll do it together," Laura answers, turning to Natasha and smiling bravely. "Like a family."

*


End file.
